Microelectronic devices, such as memory devices, microprocessors, and light emitting diodes, typically include one or more semiconductor dies mounted to a substrate and encased in a protective covering. The semiconductor dies include functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, interconnecting circuitry, etc. Semiconductor die manufacturers are under increasing pressure to reduce the volume occupied by semiconductor dies and yet increase the capacity and/or speed of the resulting encapsulated assemblies. To meet these demands, semiconductor die manufacturers often stack multiple semiconductor dies vertically on top of each other to increase the capacity or performance of a microelectronic device within the limited volume on the circuit board or other element to which the semiconductor dies are mounted. In some semiconductor die stacks, the semiconductor dies are electrically interconnected using through silicon vias (TSVs). The TSVs enable the semiconductor dies to be stacked close to each other such that adjacent semiconductor dies are spaced apart from each other by only relatively small vertical distances. This enables higher data transfer rates and, since the dies are stacked vertically, the total footprint of the stack corresponds to the footprint of the largest die in the stack.
One concern with microelectronic devices having stacked semiconductor dies is that increasing the TSV count of each semiconductor die in the stack often requires increasing the size of the semiconductor dies. However, it is often desirable to increase the TSV count to, for example, improve power delivery to the stacked dies and/or improve data transfer between the dies. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for methods and systems for improving the density or number of TSVs in a microelectronic device having stacked dies without increasing the size of the stacked dies.